Patient number 766
by Midnightiswhenitstrikesbakura
Summary: Bakura checks into an insane asylum and serenity is his nurse/aid, Serenity wants to know more about Bakura's past but she gets way more then she bargained for! Takes back into the western days there will be hints of rape and murder. Language as well but not much so for now this will be rated T Review!


Patient number 766

Summary: Bakura checks into an insane asylum and serenity is his nurse/aid, Serenity wants to know more about Bakura's past but she gets way more then she bargained for!

*We're just gonna pretend that they are all in western times and the whole egypt thing never happened :) but bakura will still be known as thief bakura* Couples are...

Bakura/Mana

Mai/Marik

Kisara/Seto

Anzu/Malik

Yugi/Serenity

Isis/Kaiba

Ryou/Miho

Joey/Alexiz (Alexiz is my character so Alexiz is going to be pretty much a slob..she doesn't really care about anything and has close to no emotions what so ever..but she loves joey she has short blue hair, golden eyes,wears a tight short blue dress, has stilleto heels and is constantly bored.)

(Ryou's P.O.V)

"Ryou! I told you a billion times i'm not going into no bloody insane asylum! There's nothing wrong with me." Bakura spoke while standing on a table clutching a butcher knife in his hands.

"Says the guy who's standing on my nice dining room table with a butchers knife in his hands get down from there!" It was late july and bakura was complaining about how the air conditioning was broken. We got into an argument and somewhere along the lines he thought it would be appropriate to stand on my nice new dining room table with a butchers knife.

"I'm not BLOODY GOING TO NO DAMN ASYLUM!"

A sigh escaped my lips "THAT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE I'M CALLING 'S ASYLUM RIGHT NOW TO COME AND GET YOU SO I WOULD GET DOWN FROM THE TABLE AND START PACKING!" I reached for the phone but to no avail because the next thing i know bakura's jumped on my back and pinning me down to the ground.

"Give my the bloody phone ryou!" He spoke while reaching out to my hand to try and grab the phone.

"NO!" while he was reaching for the phone in my hands i saw a great opportunity i lifted my knee up and struck him right in his groin.

"AHHGG WHAT THE HEL-"

"Hahaha i've got the phone!" I stood up quickly running upstairs with the phone. But i wasn't safe yet i could hear him right behind me. I quickened my pace making it into my room slamming the door shut behind me and locking it.

"RYOU OPEN THE FRICKING DOOR!"

"NO!" I started dialing the number and thank the heavens it started ringing.

"Hello St. Mary's insane asylum checkin this is Jennifer speaking how may i help you?" Her voice sounded slightly irritated and sleepy i must've called at a bad time...

"Yes i would like to check in my brother Florence Bakura-"

"MY NAMES NOT FLORENCE!" Bakura yelled from behind the door pounding his fist on the door.

"Umm like i was saying i would like to check in my brother Florence Bakura i've tried dealing with him but he is driving me crazy when can you come and get him? I live on Ravensdrive 36753"

"We can come and get him right away sir will he be packing things or will we have to supply him with stuff?" Her voice suddenly changing making it seem as if she actually cared.

"You'll need to supply him with stuff he's definitely isn't going to pack anything.." I said sighing while listening to bakura continuing to kick and pound on the door.

"Okay we'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Thank you" i hung up the phone and sat down on my bed.

"I'M NOT GOING RYOU!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT"

"UHGGGG" I burried my head into the pillow even 10 minutes seemed like forever.

*10 agonizing minutes later*

*knock knock*

"Finally" i sighed, I came out of my room ignoring a very angry bakura and finally opening the front door.

"Hello sir we've come to pick up a..Florence Bakura?" He said looking up at the chart." The man spoke in a deep voice, he looked like he belonged in an asylum his self..He wore all white had a horrible 5 o'clock shadow he reeked of pizza and cologne, had bags under his eyes and was on the heavy side.

"Yes..He's right here..BAKURA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

"NO! I TOLD YOU YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" He appeared from down stairs this time he managed to find a..CHAINSAW!?

VRRMMM! VRMMM!

"OH MY FRICKING GOD WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FIND A CHAINSAW!?" I yelled in complete terror.

"Next time don't keep your garage open HAAHAHA NO ONE CAN BEAT THE ONE AND ONLY THIEF BAKURA!" He said giving me one of his famous evil grins.

Shwoop!

No one had time to even move before the creepy man from st mary's shot a tranqualizer right in bakuras neck. He dropped the chainsaw which was still running and laid sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

I looked at him in shock

"Sorry but i got other people to pick up and i really didn't feel like getting chopped to bits." He said dryly while picking up bakura and carrying him out to the car.

The man walked up to me with the chart and we settled the payments. I watched as the truck finally pulled off with bakura in it.

_Good luck bakura..hopefully you'll get better and be able to come home one day. With one last glance i went back in the house and started cleaning up the mess he had made._

2 months later.

Bakuras P.O.V 

_It's been 2 months since that idiot brought me into this mad house the doctors say they've never seen someone like me before. Good. These stupid humans deserve something as unusal as me in their lives maybe they'll come to their senses and bow to the almight king of thieves! Anyway they said i probably suffer from schizophrenia. I keep telling them there's nothing wrong with me but they just won't listen. So what if i talk about wanting to kill yugi and all of his friends in broad daylight? What if i hear voices in my head telling me how life would be so much better if i was the ruler? I think the voices in my head are right i should be king but these mortals think other wise.._

"Bakura! Time for your meds!" A perky red head named serenity called out.

_"Oh great" I thought silently "Not this annoying kid."_

"I'm not taking that posion!" I said smacking the cup away from her fiercely.

She sighed picking up the different colored medication pills.

"C'mon they're good for you" She said in a sweet innocent tone. Handing a fresh new cup of meds.

"I SAID NO YOU IDIOTIC WHORE!" This time when i went to smack the cup away she dodged making me fall off the bed and landing on the cold floor.

"Oh!" She said quickly coming to my side atempting to help me up. But of course i shoved her hand away.

"You've done enough you perky slut." I said getting back up and plopping back on the more then uncomfortable bed.

She let out a heavy sigh then spoke in a some what less cheerful voice "Why do you have to be so difficult bakura? I just wanna help you that's all." She said looking down making her true expression unseen.

I let a chuckle escape my throat while she looked back up in confusion. "Help, i've heard that before..My trader of a brother said that's what the wanted to do when he sent me here and look at me where's the help?"

"You push everyone away that's why you can't get help!" Her voice suddenly raising.

I sighed "You are just like them.."

"Like who?" Confusion still written over her diamond shaped face.

"I'm gonna tell you a story..that's 100% true."

"Umm okay i've got time" She said looking at her watch."But on one condition after the story you take your meds."

I grunted as my own way of agreeing.

"Year was 1900 and i was a hitman living life just like everyone else in tennesee. There was a bounty on this guy by the name of keith and i was of course the one who was assigned on the mission."

"Wait..1900? that would make you 110 years old..how could this be a true-"

"Shutup and let me continue with the damn story."

She nodded.

"Like i was saying i was assigned to kill keith but that wasn't how it started this young lady by the name Mana was the main reason i was after him. She had been raped by this man and was in desperate need for closure so she came to me and this my dear is the story on how i killed bandit keith and became the great king of thieves"

To most definitely be continued..

So how do you like the story so far i know it might've been a little OOC but i really tried and don't worry it'll get better as it goes along and from here the rest of this story will continue as one HUGE flashback anyway as for my other story Murder of a shadow i will be updating it very soon thanks for reading and bye :) REVIEWWWWW


End file.
